Rocks or Water
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: A lonely Lilo feels life isn't worth living for and so she plunges from a very high cliff. Only in midair does she realize she is making a drastic mistake, but can she save herself?


The lovely brown color of the dirt stood out in her distorted vision, blurred from a torrent of tears. Rays from the pale moonlight bathed it in a soft, almost ethereal glow. Brown was usually considered as an unbecoming color compared to the other pretty ones, but from the ugliness she endured in her life, brown seemed victorious. She rather see spots of brown dancing in front of her, providing her amusement to vanquish the troubles in her heart. The dancing spots would be a better sight for her, than what she had really seen.

It all began with the death of David, her sister's boyfriend. Lilo was with him when he died, heck, she was in the same car as him! They were just driving along the dark road, talking and laughing, when suddenly a car rammed into the drivers side. Lilo was hurt enough to be driven to the hospital, but David had died instantly. As she laid in the hospital cot, reminiscing the sheer pain and the splatter of blood, she heard the doctors tell her she would be fine, but David had perished. Tears streamed down her cheeks as they praised for being so strong in surviving, claiming it was a miracle that she had lived, a blessing from above, and calling her so lucky.

She did not respond. Her only response was locked up inside her head, tumbling around in her brain. Deep inside, she felt terrible. How is it that she lived, received another chance, and yet, David couldn't say the words 'I do' for his impending wedding. As everyone in the family gathered around her bed sobbing, she felt it wasn't for her, it was for David, the one who should have survived.

The situation worsened as Nani turned to alcohol to sooth her pain. It started off as just an occasional drink, only when she really needed it. Lilo and the rest were not perturbed, for they felt it would help lessen her grief. That was their worst mistake. From a shy drinker, she converted into a crazed woman who craved it and when she didn't receive it, she would throw a tantrum, most of the time directed at Lilo for being the only survivor in the crash.

High school life made it only harder, because school involved Myrtle Edmonds, and hurtful taunts accompanies her. Myrtle didn't waste a single second harping on about David's death and how it was so unfair that she lived. After all, David was a really cool guy who loved to surf and adored playing with kids. While she, a weirdo, believes that monsters and other stupid creatures were a reality. It would've been best, she proclaimed, if the weirdo was wiped off the planet instead. Although Lilo understood Myrtle was only trying to get under her skin, the words stuck with her and made her question about why she was still alive. In a way, disappointment crept into her system that she had seen the next day.

Jumba and Pleakley were aliens, but they had been her family since she was a kid. She would run to them with her problems and they would find some way to make it easier for her. This time when she careened to them, she smacked into a closed door. They proceeded to wave her off, telling her to not let Myrtle get to her then send her off. Briefly, she mulled over confronting her problems with Stitch, but she couldn't. He was involved with Angel after all and with a pup on his hands, he rarely had the time of day for her. Whatever was so strong in their friendship had crumbled, and she lost another best friend.

As the flashbacks of her rubbish luck faded, she pondered over the reasons why ugliness had invaded their world. As if the Devil himself had risen over god and became our new Master. Why so many people it seems honors the Devil and god is removed from their hearts.

Violence is one thing. Fights happen frequently at her schools, and kids are drawn to it, fascinated by it, drinks in every sloppy move. Strange how the onlookers crowd around two individuals seriously wanting to hurt the other, and yet they stand oblivious to the radiating anger. Lilo confesses she was once attracted to it, but she had grown, matured, and is entranced in a different way, a horrific way. Violence leads to blood and eventually, if it progresses, death is the result.

And death is ugly…

Lilo wondered then why people go through the trouble of paying so much for drugs, when it costs them their life in the end. Not only does that stuff tear their body apart, weaken them until they are a fragile doll lying in bed, but it tears their life apart as well. They turn their family away from them, setting a bravado to keep their families from worrying. The world would be a serene place if they were banned. Drinking only produces overcoming, invincible, rage.

And rage is ugly…

Then ugliness sprouts from something considered to be beautiful. Family. Normally, a family is people who you cherish above all else and they love you just as much. However, work cuts in, frustration mounts, even deaths tear it all apart. In what Lilo experienced, a bad turn in events leads to disaster. Sometimes, people get so immersed in their own problems, thinking selfishly of themselves and forget about the fragile hearts of others. They strike without thinking and the family unravels and sometimes, it's futile to mend. With a broken family unwilling to make things right leads to depression.

And depression is ugly…

Violence… death… drugs… rage… depression… These are just a few horrid subjects out of so much which plagues the world. If people would get a grip and realize that they are part of the problem and are attempting nothing at being the solution, perhaps there wouldn't be such exhausted, lonely, miserable souls like Lilo.

Heartbroken, the light in her eyes dimming by the second, Lilo continues down her path. She cut through the forest, wanting to reach her destination quicker. She needed to rush for she did leave a note on the door, and either Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, or Stitch was examining the contents and understanding her decision. If she doesn't hurry, they might catch her and she would never again have this opportunity to seize.

After such little time, she made it, but with hesitation. If she did this, she has to be absolutely certain. There would be no going back, no time machine to keep her from making this rash decision. Shaking her head, she approached the edge closer. Her heart thumping precariously slow in her breast. She wasn't sure if it was telling her to go or stop, but she went with the former. Murmuring a goodbye to each of her family under her breath, allowing the breeze to carry her words to them, she reached the tip of the cliff. A pile of rocks beneath the cliff gave way, and she watched as the specks commenced their long journey, never to return.

"Do I really want this?" Lilo questioned. "Then again, what do I have to live for? Who would miss me? Why stay here, when there is no hope of things turning around? Why stay, when no one would care. It would be fair. David died instantly without receiving another chance, and I lived. If I died now, I could correct that little mistake."

Inhaling deeply, she stepped off the ledge and took the plunge. Her stomach lurched at the odd tingly feeling which soon became painful. Her heart pounded wildly in her breast, either thanking her or scolding her. The harsh breeze slapped her face, whipped through her tangled mess of raven hair. Her eyes burned, so she shut them, feeling the tears sprout from the corners.

When she closed her eyes, memories of her past filled her mind. She remembered the night she lost her parents, how miserable she was until Stitch entered her life along with Jumba and Pleakley. The exciting days as a young experiment catcher, how she had cried inside when it was all over. A wave of sadness washed over her.

_Those were the days I lived for._

David and her laughing in the car until they were rammed from behind. Pain and then darkness and then lights from the hospital. Pain returned at the news of David's prompt passing. The hurtful days afterward, Nani's uncontrollable drinking, Stitch's absences, and Pleakley and Jumba's carelessness towards her feelings. Everything they did to her leads up to now.

_These are the days I die from._

She opened her eyes, but visions continued. Visions of a bright, hopeful future that was just a remote dream. Angel, Stitch, and her under the same roof and she taking care of their daughter. Nani quitting her drinking to trap her in warm, loving arms. The grief and anguish evaporates in the air, and only love remains. Then she sees herself in a gorgeous wedding gown, standing beside the man who holds her heart. Kids with raven pigtails running up and down the hall, screaming in uncontrollable zest. Her as a shriveled, old woman dying with a smile on her lips.

That was how she wanted to die. Motionless in a coffin, with her loved ones surrounding her, kids playing with her snow white hair and skimming their hands along her wrinkled face. The last thought on her mind was having no regrets and living life to the utmost fullest. She wasn't going to have that kind of death. She was going to die at the tender age of sixteen and perhaps, her body would not be in a cozy coffin, but obliterated on the ground.

Tears escaped her eyes. The guilt of her decision crushing her heart. She began flapping the air wildly, choosing too late to live. Arms flailing desperately, she shrieked for someone to help her. Her lungs burned from the intensity of her scream, but it all proved worthless. Her plea was either unheard or fell on deaf ears.

"Please! SOMEBODY! SAVE ME! PLEASE!" She cried, but no one was responding. Her voice cracked, and her voice was hoarse as she uttered one more plea. "Please."

"LILO!"

A scream not her own echoed from above. She recognized it as her blue alien friend Stitch. Soon, another feminine shout mingled with Stitch's desperate cry. That voice belonged to Angel and by the sound, she was crying. A babyish cry followed after, and Lilo felt like stabbing herself.

"Auntie Lilo!"

_Oh Stitch, Angel, Crystal, everybody! I'm so, so, sorry. Please forgive me. _She risked a glance down and found the ground coming up to meet her fast.

However, there was hope…

Down below her was a large pit of pointy rocks. If her body crashes into those rocks, the sharp points would puncture her and she would die instantly. Surrounding the pit, was the ocean. She lands in there, and there would be a great chance of fleeing from death's grasp. The only problem was, she didn't know where she would land.

As she approached, the bearings seemed to sway. At first it seemed she was going to plummet into the protecting ocean, but then the rocks awaited her. She wished there was a way to steer while suspended in midair, but alas, the decision to live was out of her hands.

It was up to fate to decide is she should land in the ocean, or in the rocks. A part of her didn't mind if she died. Why should she stay in the present when there was no light in the future? Her life was nothing but trouble, she was nothing but trouble, and besides, it would all be fair. Her chance would be snatched away just as David's was. That night, two people should have died, not just one.

But then another question pushes itself to her mind, now doubting her other resolution. Why let the terrible things in the present prevent her from a possibly brighter future? The slogan goes that there is light in the tunnel, you just have to keep your eyes wide open and believe. She had given up, now she really wished she didn't. Once she found the light, it was too late for her to revoke.

She had the choice of living, but she irrationally tossed it aside. Now it was too late. Her life was not in her hands, it had flown from her and fate has caught it. Glimpsing down, she noticed she was coming closer to either her end, or her beginning. Will she hit the waters, cleanse herself of all the misery and start anew or will the pit of merciless, unforgiving rocks penetrate her frail body?

She concentrated below her, but her vision blurred. The water and the rocks swayed like two splotches dancing back and forth. Even if she could steer herself in the direction she wanted, there would be no telling if her body will land in that spot. It clearly was up to fate. Will it give her mercy, or will it give her peace of the afterlife. Either way, she was still going to find happiness even if so far away.

_Is this my end? _Lilo thought, gazing at the tumult of waves crashing against the ruthless rocks. _Or could it be… my beginning._

The rocks stood out among the waves, and she feared that would be her fate. However, her body began to flow in various directions. Where will she land! There was no telling. Nobody could whisper in her ear to spoil the surprise, though she really wanted someone to. All her frustration and gloominess mounted until she reached this peak, torn with indecision of whether or not she wanted to die.

And it wasn't her who will make that choice.

She sighed, ceasing all her frantic movements. A veil of black swathed her as she closed her eyes, bequeathing all her faith and trust in the Holy Father. Knowing, just knowing, he will make the right choice for her. Let it be death, or another chance, she will accept any. She awaits for the rocks to pierce her, feel the odd sensation of liquid drenching around her. She waits for the coldness to envelope her, like a mother reprimanding her child for making a mistake before pushing him on in hopes he will do the right deed next time, and she will battle against everything that stands between her accessible happiness.

The time was coming. Though she was curious, she refused to open her eyes. This will be kind of a surprise for her. The forgiving waters or the instant death the rocks provide, it wouldn't matter. Not to her. Not anymore. Life truly wasn't worth living for right now, but if she did survive, then there will be great goods stored for her in the future. As of right now, there was no telling what will happen. And she won't care. She won't dare to look. Surely her fate is upon her, and she will accept it no matter what.

_Will I live?_

She could hear the boisterous waves swaying back and forth in a dance that will never end.

Even with the sound deafening in her ear, she could still see that pit of rocks that certainly would mean her death.

_Or will I die?_

A/N: This is basically me telling the readers of Rekindled Love why I've been gone for so long. I've been having problems, and no not that extreme as Lilo, but problems that made me feel like her. I did contemplate if anyone would miss me if I died or if they would care. I didn't get the urges like Lilo, and of course, I didn't get near as far as she did. I chose to land in the water technically speaking, but it is unknown for certain if her fate chooses the water or the rocks. That decision I'm leaving all up to you! Well, please, please, review. I know before I didn't really care, but this story is important to me because it's expressing my true feelings and I really, really, want to know what people think!

Another thing. I might get comments on this, but captilizing the 'D' on the Devil and not capitalizing the 'G' on God was done on purpose. It's just me throwing in a little more symbolism. If you don't understand why I did this, then PM me and I will give you the reason.


End file.
